


Twenty  One

by AllesandraQ



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesandraQ/pseuds/AllesandraQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine in New York, with some wedding planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty  One

 

Blaine didn’t realize how much Kurt had actually planned for his own wedding.

Until he saw them.

The binders.

The wedding planning between them had for a while been mainly musings, rambled out thoughts during weekend visits, and the only thing that was firmly put into place was the date.

November 6th. However, they haven’t chosen a year yet, because Blaine wants to wait until he’s done at least one year of college, and Burt wants him and Kurt to wait until at least two years (which means he’ll be a Junior and Kurt will be a senior) and Kurt’s been debating between Blaine’s decision and until they both graduate. (But Blaine wants none of that really, he doesn’t want to wait that many YEARS to marry Kurt Hummel thank you.)

However, when it came to rest of the planning, they hadn’t really been able to do much of it together, as their time was limited and they were quite busy most of the time (Blaine- school and his clubs, Kurt- his job, school), so both of them decided to wait until Blaine was in New York and settle in nicely before the majority of the planning started.

But now, the time has come to start the planning.

When Blaine brought it up to Kurt earlier that morning, Kurt nodded, and said he’d get the binders and they’ll be able to start working out the details later this afternoon.

Blaine wasn’t sure what Kurt meant by the binders, but later on, he remembered the binder Kurt showed him when he planned Burt and Carole’s wedding. He figured it must be something like that.

He forgot to take into account that Kurt used the plural.

As in many.

He came home to not two binders, not three, not four…. no. He came home to twenty one binders.

Twenty. One. Binders.

All laid out neatly. Like a line. They start on side of the coffee table, and then onto floor.

Blaine came across this sight ten minutes ago. He counted the amount of binders three times to make sure he got the right number.

"Twenty one binders?" He called out to Kurt who was in the kitchen.

"Yes."

"Twenty one."

"Yes."

Blaine couldn’t quite fathom why Kurt needed twenty one binders. So he just asked. “Why?”

Kurt comes out of the kitchen, hands Blaine his favorite soda, and then kisses him briefly. “Because.”

Because. Blaine blinks. Kurt smiles. “Twenty one categories.”

"I don’t think a wedding has that many categories to choose from."

" Budget and Finances, Venues, valet services, ceremony and reception," Kurt points down the line at each binder, "wedding party, attire and stylists, caterers, cake, bands, decorations, flowers—"

"Wouldn’t flowers be in the decorations binder?"

Kurt shakes his head. “No. Because florists are definitely a category on their own.”

Blaine nods.

"Then there’s a binder for food allergies, photographer, videographer—"

"You want both?" Blaine asks surprised.

Kurt shrugs. “Maybe. We’ll see. Then there’s the honeymoon destinations, guest list, pre-wedding actitivities, post wedding activities, seating charts, gifts and registries, and miscellanious.”

Blaine waits until Kurt is done, and he notices Kurt stops right before the white binder he sees at the end. So that’s twenty listed. What’s the white one for? Before Blaine can voice his question, Kurt starts talking again.

"Well I started putting ideas together a few years ago," Kurt turns a little red at this, but grins, "but I’ve been really sorting everything out since I came back here after you proposed. Every idea that got tossed out during our visits I just added into what binder it fits into. So most of it’s just basically what we’ve been thinking about, but now that we have the proper time to plan, it’ll be easier to just put everything into the categories it belongs to, and then we can fit it all into one binder itself." Kurt points to the white binder. "The last category: The Completed Wedding Of Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson." He pauses. "Or Anderson-Hummel."

And there’s the the twenty one.

Blaine knows that this is definitely the prime example of over organizing, and he’ll definitely bring that up… at some point. Right now he’s just too focused on the look in Kurt’s eyes, (filled with happiness and love) and the slight bounce in his heels, the smile that is just getting bigger… just everything about Kurt is glowing right now. And Blaine feels himself falling in love with Kurt even more now.

"And I figured if we do everything right on time, and get it all decided on, we can get married on our chosen date of November 6th in two years…"

In two years, they’ll both be twenty one. 

_Nice ring to it._

Blaine smiles, slips an arm around Kurt and pulls him close. Kurt leans against him, raising a hand to rest on the back of his neck. “Sounds good.”

Kurt beams, looking quite pleased with himself, and Blaine wishes he had a camera to take a picture. “I know it does,” Kurt drawls in his usual manner, while Blaine feels fingers rubbing circles on his neck.

"Of course you do." Blaine agrees, just before Kurt kisses him and all wedding planning is put on hold.

For a few hours.


End file.
